A Family, At Last
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: After a particular hard case Tony heals with a dream and the help of his friends. Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.
1. Chapter 1

**A FAMLY, AT LAST**** (the First in the Dream series)**

By peppe1951

**Summary:** After a particular hard case Tony heals with a dream and the help of his friends.** Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

(This story doesn't have the disciplining of an adult but later stories in the series will.)

**Chapter 1**

It had been a difficult case especially for Agent DiNozzo. The case began when Captain Ronald Miller, a Naval officer, called in a missing person report, his son Tommy. Tommy Miller was twelve years old, dark hair, slender with green eyes and could be a spitting image for Tony DiNozzo including his love for sports. When the boy hadn't returned home after school his father had called the school only to learn that the boy had never made it there that morning.

The case had been given to Gibbs' team who started its investigation at once. Tony had talked to the principal of the boy's school to learn that a call to the father had been sent but since the school was in the process of taking six week tests a second call had been over looked. After that Tony had talked to Tommy friends who could tell him nothing.

An Amber Alert had been immediately issued as soon as the boy was reported missing. Gibbs had handled talking to the father with Kate canvassing the neighbors. Soon it was learned that Tommy's mother had died when the boy was six and it had only been father and son since. The Captain had not remarried or even dated much and seemed to spend all of his extra time with his son….he seemed to be a great and caring father.

The search had gone on for four days, four days of little or no sleep for Agent DiNozzo until he happened to catch Davy Williams sneaking around in his backyard and followed discretely where he discovered Tommy hiding place, in his best friend's tree house.

Tony waited until after Davy had left before making his move. As he climbed the ladder up to the entrance he called out, "Tommy? I'm Agent Tony DiNozzo, NCIS," before sticking his head out and climbing all the way up into the room.

"I'm not going back," screamed Tommy as he rushed for the exit.

Tony easily caught him and pushed him gently back. "Hey, if something is going on tell me…we will investigate it and if it is proven true, you won't," he assured the boy.

Tommy looked searching at the agent before nodding and sat down to await Tony's next move. Tony hunched down so he was at Tommy's level and asked, "Why were you hiding, Tommy? Your father has been worried sick over your disappearance."

Tommy stood up and turned around lifting his shirt so that his back could be seen. Tony winced with sympathy and asked, "Did your father do that?"

"Yes…he calls it his toughening-up process. He's been doing this to me since I was six; I just couldn't take it anymore and split," replied the boy.

"Tommy I need to report in to my boss that you have been found."

"But you promised that I would have to go back," cried the boy.

"Reporting to my boss doesn't mean that we are going to turn you back over to your father; it means that the Amber Alert can be deactivate and we can start a new investigation on your abuse," Tony said quickly as he tried to calm the boy.

"Okay."

Tony quickly removed his cellphone from his pocket and called Gibbs, "Boss I found Tommy. He's okay and hiding in the next door neighbor's treehouse. Boss, don't tell his father yet…he's been abusing Tommy for years…thanks boss."

Tony turned back to Tommy and said, "My boss is coming by to see you…don't worry he may seem gruff but he's a nice guy especially with kids."

Tommy nodded just as Gibbs climbed up, "Boss this is Tommy…Tommy this is my boss, Special Agent Gibbs," and stood back to watch his boss work.

Gibbs smiled at the boy and sat down next to the boy putting him at ease at once. "So Tommy Agent DiNozzo tells me that your father has been abusing you for years," and with the boy's nod Gibbs asked, "I would like you to tell me all about it?"

Tommy opened up and told without hesitation told of all the years of physical and mental abuse his father had subjected him to and why ending it with, "I just couldn't take it anymore Agent Gibbs. He was going to enroll me in a Military Academy and take me away from my friends; he said that my friends were holding me back that I could do so much better without them around."

Gibbs put a hand on Tommy's knee and squeezed comfortingly before standing and moving next to Tony. "Get with Kate and find out if Tommy has any other relatives that he can stay with and have an ambulance standing by. I want Tommy to be checked over and check with the hospitals to see if any of the marks on his body coincide with any injuries that he might have been treated for. I'll bring the boy down in a few minutes."

"Yes, boss but what about the Captain; he's going to figure out something's wrong and investigate," Tony asked.

"Let him…don't worry the boy won't be going back to him…now go," ordered Gibbs as he sent Tony on his way as he went back to Tommy's side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time Gibbs and Tommy emerged from Williams backyard Gibbs had information that Tommy's grandparents, on his mother's side, had been fighting for custody of him for the last two years ever since Tommy let it slip about his unhappiness at home but the judge hadn't wanted to separate son from father just because the boy was unhappy at home. The father's defense was strong enough to get the case dropped.

"Tommy!" yelled Capt. Miller as he saw his son for the first time in four days. "I've been so worried!" He ran towards his boy stopping with surprised when Gibbs stepped in between the two.

"Not so fast Captain, the boy's going into protective service until we investigate an child abuse charge."

"An child abuse charge...against who, Agent Gibbs?" demanded the captain.

"Against you Captain Miller," Gibbs informed him dryly.

"Me? And who's made such a charge?"

"I did father," replied Tommy Miller defiantly.

That stopped Miller cold as he looked at his son with surprise. "Tommy, I only meant to make you tough. This is a tough world and you need to be tougher to survive," explained Miller, as he reached to touch him.

Tommy backed away moving to stand next to his friend Davy.

"That was not the way Captain Miller; you do not beat your son for years and expect him to understand your reasoning and I'm going to do everything in my power to give him to someone that loves him and will treat him right, namely his grandparents," growled Gibbs.

The case came to an abrupt end after that. Tommy's grandparents won custody over Tommy and he went to live with them. Captain Miller was brought up on child abuse charges and relieved of duty. He would serve five years with the condition that he would seek professional help during and after his sentence ended.

The only one that truly had a problem with the case was DiNozzo who saw similarities in everything the case offered…the victim was a DiNozzo look-alike, the abuse was similar to what Tony experience throughout his childhood, the threat with a military school was only a threat for Tommy not DiNozzo and the outcome was different…with Tommy he had been given a new life with his mother's parents…one where he would be loved and cared for. With Tony he had been cut off without a dime from his father, who had nothing more to do with his son…no love or care from a loving family only to be raised by a numerous of relatives who on the whole really couldn't care less about an extra mouth to feed.

Tony was feeling down and Gibbs and Abby knew that they had to keep a watch over him for the next few days so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Gibbs decided that Tony would be staying with him for the next few days.

Tony hadn't been thrilled, "Boss, I'll be okay…really. I just want to be by myself for a few days," he had protested.

"DiNozzo, did that sound like a request to you? You will be staying with me for the next few days…we can talk…I'm not going to let you beat yourself up over this," ordered Gibbs gently.

Tony nodded his understanding. He knew that of the team only Gibbs and Abby really knew about his childhood and they only wanted what was best for him and he was exhausted and few days of relaxation sounded pretty good to Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You know this wasn't a bad idea, Boss?" cried Tony as he downed another slice of pizza.

"You always say that DiNozzo when it comes to pizza," remarked Gibbs as he finished his slice.

"I'm getting another beer, does anyone else want one," announced Abby as she jumped up and moved towards the refrigerator.

"Yeah," both Gibbs and Tony chimed in.

"I take it that you are spending the night here, too, Abs?" asked Gibbs as Abby opened her second beer.

"Can I?"

"Of course, you know that Abs?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and asked, "What do you two have planned for the night?"

"There are two James Bond movies on tonight and after that who knows," replied Abby.

Gibbs nodded and finishing the last piece said, "Just throw everything away when you're finished; I'm heading downstairs for awhile."

Abby and Tony exchanged grins and said, "Okay…see you later Bossman."

After the Bond movies had ended Abby grabbed the TV remote and began to surf the channels that Gibbs' TV received stopping on one already in process. "Look this one sounds interesting, Tony; it's a western and I haven't seen a western in some time…and it has kids in it…let's watch it…please?"

Tony took one look and sighed dramatically before agreeing, "Oh okay, but I'm getting another beer, and I get you one?"

"No, I'm good," Abby said as she held up the one she was still nursing, and settled in to watch the movie. It didn't take her long to get the gist of the story.

"Tony this sounds good…it's about an orphan train," Abby said as she explained about the movie.

"An orphan train? What's that?" Tony asked.

"It really did occur during the 1800's; it was a plan some people had about getting some of the homeless children out of New York City and to families that wanted them out west. This movie is about that."

"Oh, okay…that sounds interesting," admitted Tony as he settled down to watch.

*********************

"It was about an hour later that Gibbs came up from the basement to see that his two 'kids' were fast asleep on the couch with a movie still playing on the TV. He gently pulled Tony towards him saying soothingly, "Come on Tony lets get you to bed so Abby can stretch out more comfortably on the couch." Gibbs kept his voice low and gentle not wanting to wake either one but wanting Tony to help with the removal. He succeeded as Tony obediently got up and let Gibbs help him up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

Once there Gibbs easily undressed his agent down to his t-shirt and boxers before pulling back the covers and allowing Tony to slide in. He was sleeping peacefully before Gibbs had left the room.

Gibbs then made his way back downstairs not surprised to find Abby awake as she took off her shoes and was lying down on the couch. "If you wait I can bring you some sheets, pillows and a blanket."

"That's okay Gibbs, just a pillow and a blanket will do," replied Abby as she stifled a yawn.

Gibbs quickly returned with the requested items and turned off the lights in preparation of going to bed himself. "Abs, how many beers did DiNozzo drink?"

"He only had three, Bossman…I talked him out of the fourth just before he passed out on the couch," replied Abby, "Goodnight Gibbs."

"Goodnight, Abs," replied Gibbs just before turning off the lights reducing the room to total darkness.

********************


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Tony slept he dreamed…….

"Tony…I'm scared," cried the dark haired little girl glued to his side.

"It's going to be okay Abby," replied her friend Tony as he tried to comfort her as they watched the country side roll by. Abby and Tony were riding the Orphan Train, a service that moved the homeless children from the streets of New York City in 1865 to the west. It was the New York Foundling Hospital that was backing this train; this hadn't been the first trip but one of many. Abby and Tony had been living on the streets for the last two years. They weren't related; Tony's father had thrown the twelve year old out of home when he would no longer support him. He had rather spend his money on drink than food for his son. Abby's family had been killed in a fire…they had been together ever since Tony had saved Abby from a life of a virtual slave to a brothel.

Now they hope to find a family that would take both of them and find love at long last.

"What if they try and separate us again, Tony?" asked Abby.

"I won't let them…now try and get some rest, Abs," comforted the young boy.

Mr. Thompson, the placing agent had heard the last exchanged and had grimace. He had been on the receiving end of Tony's attack when he had tried to do just what Abby had feared. It had been two stops before when he had the children lined up to be viewed a middle age couple had come forward and decided to take Abby. Mr. Thompson had brought her out without Tony and was about to let the couple take her when Abby had screamed out, "NO!!! Tony!!!" and the young boy had thrown himself at Thompson yelling, "No…you can't take her…we stay together!"

Abby had attacked from the other side by kicking and biting until Thompson was forced to let the young girl go, and apologize to the couple, "I'm so she can't go unless the boy goes with her."

The couple had only wanted the girl but said they understood and had accepted another in her place. Now Abby was scared that the same thing might happen again especially since the number of children had dwindled drastically leaving only five children including Tony and herself.

Tony had paid for his interference with a strapping from Thompson but he had stoically accepted it; he would accept any type of punishment as long as it meant that he and Abby stayed together; and now they were heading for their last stop: Burr Oak, Kansas. He just prayed that they could find a loving home here.

Thompson was prepared to get rid of them both and to whoever would have them. He was tired of the journey and only wanted to get back home to New York.

Tony and Abby joined the other three children left by the side of the railroad under a tree to look at prospective parents. Most were young and only wanted one child, but there was one couple who were talking with Thompson and gesturing towards him and Abby. Tony watched as the older man passed a few dollars to Thompson and then moved back to stand with who Tony assumed to be his wife.

Tony watched as Thompson walked towards them smiling, "This is your lucky day kids; the Vincent family has agreed to take the both of you into their home and hearts. Go get your belongings…this is the end of your journey."

Tony didn't move as he watched the couple Thompson was referring to. "I don't know…they don't look that friendly to me…are you sure they will be good parents?" he asked.

"I'm sure of only one thing, boy. Either you go with them or I will split you and the girl and I don't care how you or she feels about it…so move it," he said threateningly.

Tony didn't know what type of reception he or Abby would get from the older couple but he knew that Thompson was serious about his threat and nodded gathering his and Abby's stuff and moving towards the older couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vincent these are the children, Tony and Abby," introduced Thompson. "Although they act like brother and sister, they aren't related. Tony is twelve and Abby is ten and that is all anyone really knows about the two."

"What are their full names, Thompson?" asked Vincent.

"My name is Tony DiNozzo and this is Abby Scuito," interrupted Tony. He didn't like to be treated as if he couldn't speak for himself.

"As you can see the boy is undisciplined and speaks out of turn but I'm sure with your guidance that can be fixed," Thompson said sternly.

"My name is William Vincent and this is my wife Mary. We have agreed to take you two in to become our children and a part of our family," Vincent introduced himself to the two children.

Vincent then grabbed Tony and then instructed his wife, "keep the girl here Tony and I have some matters to discuss," he added as he pushed Tony to Thompson.

"Mr. Thompson, if you will join us we can get this taken care of and be on our way," Vincent added.

Tony was marched away to Abby's struggles and taken around behind some trees until they found one that had fallen and leaning against another. The perfect place for a whipping thought Vincent as he said, "Now young sir, you will learn to keep your mouth shut and only speak when you are spoken to," and to Thompson he said, "Hold him in place over that tree limb."

Tony was pushed into place and held there as Vincent removed his belt and approached Tony. Soon he was laying into the boy who struggled not to cry but after six hard licks began to cry and yelp with each lick and after the twelfth lick Vincent stopped and replaced his belt.

"If you give me any more trouble we will be having this conversation again only the next time it will be delivered to your bare bottom. Now go and comfort your sister and get into the wagon; we are going home," he ordered as he nodded to Thompson to release him.

Tony raced to get back to Abby wiping his tears as he went. By the time Vincent had returned he and Abby were sitting in the back of the wagon waiting to leave.

***********************

Later that night as Tony and Abby shared a bed they whispered between themselves, "Tony I don't like it here…and I won't call them mother or father…can we just go?"

"Don't worry, we will…but not now. Let's wait a day or two; I'm too tired to think of leaving now," Tony said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Tony was yanked from bed. "Get up and moving, Boy…there are eggs to gather and chickens to feed. I'll handle the cows this time but they will your responsibility tomorrow as well. I'll be back in a few minutes and you had better be dressed and ready to go or I will warm your butt for you before you start your chores," he threatened.

Tony didn't need another reminder to hurry for as soon as Vincent hinted to another whipping he jumped into his clothes and ran outside stopping as soon as he realized that the sun was just rising.

Vincent was waiting for him with a basket in hand, "Here," he aid as he thrust the basket in Tony's hand and pushed him towards the chicken coop. "The eggs are in there…first feed them and then gather the eggs while the chickens are feeding. The grain is in the barrel next to the coop…now move it!"

Tony nodded as he headed to the chicken coop and threw a few handfuls of grain on the ground watching as the hens and rooster came running. He carefully moved inside and carefully gathered all of the eggs he could find before backing out. 'So far, so good,' Tony thought as he turned to return with the eggs when he stumbled and the fell…breaking most of the eggs.

He knew he was in trouble even before he heard Mr. Vincent roared, "BOY!" or felt himself being pulled from the ground the stand right in front of the enraged man.

"I fell," he said in his defense, "it was an accident."

"You go and cut yourself a switch boy, I'm about to teach you to be more careful with the eggs. I want one about this thick," Vincent showed him the size he wanted and handling him his pocket knife pushed him towards a stand of hickory.

Tony returned moments later with the switch knowing that it was going to hurt when it was applied to his body but scared of what might happen to Abby if he didn't come back. They never said that they would hurt Abby but he wouldn't put it past the Vincents to do something underhanded.

As soon as Vincent had the switch in his hand he ordered, "Remove your shirt, boy I'm about to teach you not to ever drop the eggs."

With shaky fingers Tony did as he was told, and all too soon, Vincent had him yelling with pain as lick after lick stripped his back. Once he had finished he said, "Take the eggs you didn't break to your mother and then get cleaned up and wake your sister; she has to help her mother with breakfast."

Tony's back was hurting and he could feel some bleeding as he went back and pick up the eggs and delivered them to Mrs. Vincent before cleaning up and waking Abby. He hid his hurts not wanting to upset the young girl.

This treatment went on for the rest of the week with the Vincents finding any excuse to mistreat the kids. It all came to a head later in the week when Abby was ordered to fetch some water and Tony did it for her.

"Girl, I told you to do it," yelled Mary Vincent as she slapped Abby knocking her down.

That so incensed Tony that he pushed the woman away screaming, "the bucket was too heavy for Abby so I helped her…there was no reason for you to hit her," and picking up a piece of wood he added, "you had better not ever hit her again, or I'll hit you," threatening her with the wood.

"William!" yelled Mary for her husband, "this little brat has threatened to hit me," she explained as her husband came running.

"Oh, he did, did he?" roared Vincent as he grabbed Tony by the hair and drug him outside and to the hitching rail. "Bring that little brat so she can watch what happens when they disobey us."

Unbeknown to all present Marshall Jethro Gibbs was in the neighborhood having come from the railway in Burr Oak to pick up some supplies for his friend Dr. Donald Mallard and was on his way home. He was passing by when he heard children screaming in pain and thought to investigate. What he saw caused him to intervene at once.

Vincent had his belt off and was whipping a young boy most harshly, but what caused him to react was when he saw a small girl rush up and tried to stay the hand holding the belt. Vincent stopped, turned and back hand the small child causing the girl to sob as she held her face. He then saw the boy break loose and run to the little girl and tried to protect her.

Vincent was just about to regain his hold on Tony when he saw a man in a wagon come speeding by and he held his hand.

Gibbs was out of the wagon before it had come to a halt. "Stop," he ordered, "step away from the children," he added as his hand brush close to the gun he was wearing.

Vincent stepped back and cried, "Who are you?"

"U. S. Marshall Leroy Jethro Gibbs," replied Gibbs as he moved closer to the children. "Let me see your face, sweetheart," he asked of Abby and when he saw the bruises he turned back to Vincent to demand,

"What did she do to be so punished like that?"

"H-He's also b-been b-beating T-Tony," sobbed the little girl.

"Is that so?" Gibbs asked Tony who nodded.

"Why would you beat your children so bad?" Gibbs asked Vincent who replied with a sneer,

"Those brats aren't our children…our children are grown."

Gibbs looked at Vincent confused, "If they aren't yours why are you mistreating them?"

"Look they are off that Orphan Train that was here last week. We agree to take them in and give them a good home…its just they are undisciplined and I'm trying to raised them right," Vincent explained.

Gibbs looked with amazement at that statement not believing that the Vincents actually thought they were doing right by the children. "Do you have any papers legalizing this exchange?" Gibbs asked Vincent.

"Papers? What papers…I paid good money for those brats," admitted Vincent.

"Is that so, well then you have no legal right over them…and after seeing how you have been taking care of them I'm taking them with me…children gather your things we are leaving," ordered Gibbs seriously.

"What?? You have no right!" yelled Vincent as he made a grab for Abby as she rushed past.

"This badge gives me all of the right I need to take abused children away from their abusers and if you try anything just remember we just fought a war to free slaves and that is what you are…a slaver. And I had better not hear of you getting any more children off of the Orphan Train, or I will be back and you can serve some time to help you understand," growled Gibbs.

*****************


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tony and Abby couldn't believe their luck…they were free from the Vincents; although they didn't know what would happen next they were free.

"Marshal, where are we going?" asked Tony squirming in the seat.

"The name is Jethro, and I'm taking you with me to Eagle Springs. I'll find you a family you can stay with. Why are you squirming?"

"Mr. Vincent was beating Tony for some time before you stopped him," piped up Abby.

Gibbs stopped the wagon and quickly made room in the back for Tony to lie down, and laid some blankets down to make a pallet. "Tony, if you lie on your stomach or side it will take pressure off your backside."

Tony nodded and quickly lay down on his side, "Thank you Jethro. You know my name but my friend is Abby."

"You two aren't brother and sister?"

"No but we have been together for so long it seems that we are," admitted Tony. My father threw me out and Abby lost hers to a fire; I've been watching out for her ever since. The folks at the New York Foundling Hospital thought we might find a better life out west and until we met you we didn't think it would ever happen," Tony explained as the motion of the wagon caused him to close his eyes and sleep.

Gibbs looked back and noticed that the boy was sleeping and feeling a pressure to his side noticed that Abby had cuddled up close and was sleeping as well. "Now that I have you, what am I'm going to do with you two," he muttered to himself and as the journey progressed he found himself wondering if it would be so bad if he just kept them.

The journey to Eagle Springs went faster now that he had two little ones to take care of. He wanted to get home to get his friend the town doctor to check them out and before he realized it he was pulling up to the doctor's office.

"Ducky," he called as he opened the back door, "I need you."

"Jethro what are you doing back so soon," called his friend as he appeared from their living quarters.

"Something came up…I'll explain later. But I've got two children with me that I want you and Sarah to check out. They have been abused for at least a week and I want to be sure they are alright."

"Did you say children, Jethro?" asked Sarah Mallard, Ducky's wife.

"Yep, I rescued them from a couple, the Vincents from Burr Oak. They are off the Orphan Train that was in town a week or so ago…any how they are in the wagon asleep," explained Gibbs as he led the way outside.

"Tony? Abby? Wake up, we're home," Gibbs said as he gently shook the two by the shoulders.

The children opened their eyes slowly and saw three set of eyes starring back and jumped back with shock until they recognized Gibbs. "Children, these folks are the Mallards, they are good friends of mine. Dr. Mallard is the town doctor and Sarah is his wife and she assists him. I want them to check you over to make sure that you are well," Gibbs explained as he helped first Abby and then Tony from the wagon.

"Ducky, Sarah, these are the two I was talking about. The young man is Tony and the little girl is Abby."

"Tony and Abby if you will come with us we will check you out and then Jethro can take you home," Ducky said pleasantly.

The children followed the doctor as Gibbs motioned for Sarah to wait. "Sarah, when I first arrived at the Vincents the boy was being beaten with a belt and the little girl was backhanded when she tried to stop Tony from being hurt. Her face is bruised and I suspect that Tony bottom s bruised, too. I had to make a pallet for him to lie on for the trip home. They also look thin to me…I bet the Vincents haven't been feeding them very well either."

Sarah nodded and studied Gibbs before asking, "Jethro, are you thinking on keeping the children?"

"What if I am…you and Ducky are always telling me that I need a family…now I have a chance and I might just do it," admitted Gibbs.

"They will need a mother as well as a father, Jethro. This would be a good time for you to talk to Jenny," suggested Sarah as she observed Gibbs.

"Yeah…do you think she will…"

"Yes…she's been waiting for you to ask her. She loves you Jethro and has been patiently waiting since you started courting her. Talk with her Jethro…you want a family and the good Lord as given you children, now go and get Jenny and you family will be complete," admonished Sarah, as she left him to return to the children.

It was while Gibbs was walking back from the livery stable that he thought to drop by the Marshal's office and check with his deputy, Tim McGee that he heard his name.

"Jethro, I didn't think you would be back so soon," asked his girlfriend, Jenny Shepherd.

"Ah, Jenny…well I ran into something that hurried my trip back home," replied Gibbs with a smile, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

She returned his kiss. "I've missed you, Jethro."

"Me, too…Jenny I have something to ask you…walk with me?"" he asked as he pulled her back to him and they walked hand in hand for a few minutes before Jethro began.

As they walked Gibbs opened his heart up to Jenny explaining about the ache that had been there since learning of his wife and child's death during the early part of the Civil War. "It's been hard for me let anyone in; I've been afraid of being hurt again. I loved Shannon and Kelly, even though I never had a chance to even hold her before they were taken from me but since I've meet you that ache has lessened day by day and now I don't even feel it anymore. I know I have been stupid to wait so long. Then something happened today that opened my eyes and I want you in my life … Jenny will you marry me?"

"Oh, Jethro…all you had to do was ask. I would love to be Mrs. Jethro Gibbs…so I guess the answer is Yes!" and threw herself in his arms kissing him more passionately than before.

When they broke for breath Jenny asked, "What was it that happened today that opened your eyes?"

"Oh, I met our children," Gibbs replied seriously.

"You…met our children?"

"Yep; Abby who is ten and Tony who is twelve," replied Gibbs with a smile, and proceeded to tell Jenny about the runaways and how he wants then to be a part of their lives. "Jenny it's like from the moment I saw them that I knew they would be mine…and now ours."

"And where did you meet our children?" asked Jenny as she humored her future husband.

"Well I rescued them from the Vincents, who had bought them from the placing agent of the Orphan Train…an illegal act. They had been abusing the children treating them like slaves to work their farm and since they had no legal documents I took them away and now they are mine…ours," he corrected himself.

"And when I am to meet our children?" asked Jenny smiling.

"What about now?" replied Gibbs.

Gibbs led the way to Dr. Mallard's and knocking on the back door as he opened it. "Ducky? Sarah?" he called.

"Jethro, we could use you in here, please," cried Ducky anxiously.

"Jenny wait, I'll be right back," as he hurried to Ducky and found him with his hands full of squirming boy.

"I checked the children out and found them to be alright except for some bruising; but discovered that a bath was in order. Sarah had no trouble in bathing Abby but I'm having some problems with young Anthony here," remarked Ducky as he turned around revealing himself soaked to the skin.

It as all Gibbs could do not to burst out with laughter but he only motioned for Ducky to leave. "I think I can handle him Ducky…why don't you get dried off," he suggested.

Once the door was closed Gibbs turned his attention and steely gaze to the boy. "Now what's the trouble here, Tony?"

"I'm twelve, I can bathe myself," replied Tony indignantly.

"I know you are but the good doctor didn't. You could have been nicer about it Tony. Now get in that tub and you had better be clean when I return," and turned to leave when Tony asked,

"Jethro, what's going to happen to Abby and me now?"

Jethro paused before saying with a smile, "How does being adopted sound to you?"

"It depends on who's going to be adopting us."

"Well, I was thinking of a couple who's about to get married and would love to have two children to become a part of their new family…how does that sound to you?"

Tony looked sad, thinking it was someone else. "I guess it would be okay," as he turned to hide his tears.

"Tony," Gibbs pulled the boy to him, "the family I was talking about was me…and Jenny."

"You want us? Really?"

"Yes, really," replied Gibbs as he wiped Tony's tears away.

"Who's Jenny?"

"Jenny is the one I've been courting and just realized that life without her and you and Abby is not worth living. Now she is waiting to meet her children and it would be nice if she met a clean version of you…now get clean…I'll be back with some clean clothes for you," he added as he left Tony to his bath.

A few minutes later and clean Tony dressed in one of Jethro's shirts and a pair of hand me down pants stood next to Abby also suitable attired in clean hand me downs were presented to Jenny. Ducky and Sarah's children were grown with families of their own but their mother had kept some of their old clothing. It was those pieces of clothing that the children were now wearing.

"Jenny these are our children: Abby and Tony," introduced Gibbs and to the kids he said,

"Tony and Abby meet your mother," Gibbs said smiling as he watched the two groups come together. This was going to work and in a matter of minutes he had achieved what he had always wanted…a family, at last.

"Pa?" Abby said hesitantly, "are you really going to be our pa?"

"Yes, if you will have me…and Jenny is really going to be your mother," Gibbs told her smiling as she threw herself at the both of them with Tony closely behind. It was a happy scene to behold…all Jethro and Jenny needed to do now was to make it legal and get married.

*******************

AN: The mention of Jenny Shepherd in this chapter will be explained in a later chapter...this isn't a mistake...remember it is Tony dream and although she isn't been a part of the series until after Kate's death Tony had knowledge of her and that is why he included her in his dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The wedding had been had been swift…one day the Marshal was still single and the next he was a married man. Sarah and Ducky had kept the kids the first night so that the happy couple could consummate their wedding night without interruption and even now were in the process of looking for a larger home for them all to live in. The house that Jethro had originally had was just too small for growing children and his wife and himself. He sold it to his deputy Tim McGee; since it was located close to the Marshal's office it was ideal for a bachelor.

The place they were looking at now had three bedrooms, one for each of the children and of course for the married couple. The kitchen was larger as was the sitting room and there was even an indoor toilet in the back of the structure. It was located within walking distance of the school, church and majority of the shops in town. All in all it was just what they were looking for. The property also had a combination stable and wood shed, for Gibbs who enjoyed working with his hands whenever he had a chance. The price was nice and they quickly signed the papers making the little homestead theirs.

With the help of the Mallards and his deputy the Gibbs' quickly moved in and within a few days were getting used to their new home. The children were enrolled in school, something that took a little getting used to. While they looked forward to making friends and learning they didn't especially like getting up so early to go. And Tony didn't like the new teacher, Mr. Morrow, who was a little too quick with the use of the hickory stick for Tony's liking. It wasn't that Mr. Morrow was mean or cruel, he was a fair minded individual he just didn't care some of Tony's jokes and wasn't above to making an example to Tony's bottom on why they weren't appropriate in school.

It as around a month later that Marshal Gibbs learned about Tony's favorite pastime. He happened by the school to surprise Tony and Abby and he noticed his daughter coming out but not his son. "Abby, where is Tony?"

Abby ran to her father and said, "Mr. Morrow is having a discussion with him Pa; he'll be out in a minute."

"A discussion, Abs? Is it the type of discussion that has been causing Tony to squirm whenever he sits down?"

Abby just nodded, she didn't want to get Tony in any more trouble but this had been going on for some time; he should have learned not to do the type of things that Mr. Morrow disapproved of.

"Abby go on home, your mother has been making cookies and I'm sure she wouldn't mind you having some…go I'll see to Tony; and don't tell Tony that I know about these discussions," ordered Gibbs as he waited for Tony to leave the school.

He watched as Tony was rushed out, whipping his tears and rubbing his bottom. He stepped behind a tree so his son wouldn't see him and walked into school to talk with his teacher.

Not knowing about the doom he was about to experience at his father's hand Tony ran home getting there in time to join Abby with a glass of milk and a plate full of cookies. He was still talking with Jenny telling her how his day had gone when Gibbs walked in.

"Pa," greeted his children as Gibbs walked in. Abby looked her father in the eye but said nothing about their secret hoping that it wouldn't be bad for her brother.

"You're home early today, dear," remarked Jenny as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, well I have a surprise for Abby and Tony…they are waiting for you outside," replied Gibbs.

"A surprise for us?" squealed Tony and Abby as they rushed outside to see two ponies tied to the rail next to their father's horse. They were pintos, one with brown markings and the other with black.

Gibbs and Jenny walked out together, arm in arm to watch their children's delight. "They are for all of the good grades that you have been getting and they way you two have knuckled down and done whatever we have told you without complaint," explained Jenny with a smile.

"Your father will have to teach you how to ride but you should have them since most kids your age have been riding since they were quite young…they are a necessity in the west."

"Wow…what are their names?" asked Tony.

"They're your ponies…you name them," replied Gibbs.

"Which one is mine, Pa?" asked Abby.

"Which one do you want, Abs?"

"The black and white one."

"Then if Tony doesn't mind, he's yours," replied Gibbs.

"I don't care Abs, if you want that one it is okay with me," replied Tony.

Abby untied the reins and pulled her pony to her, stroking his forehead when Gibbs gave her an apple. "Give it to him Abby, horses and ponies love apples…it will show him that you care," as he also gave one to Tony and gave the last one to his horse.

While the children were getting acquainted with their ponies Gibbs pulled Jenny aside to tell her what he had learned about Tony. "Mr. Morrow had nothing but good things to say about our children. Both are quick learners and have made some good friends but Tony is prone to joking during class causing problems while others are trying to learn. Mr. Morrow thinks that he is bored in class; that what he is learning isn't occupying his time. Mr. Morrow is going to move him up a grade in hopes that he will be too busy to make with the jokes and I'm going to implement a practice that my father used on me. If he gets punished in school, no matter what the reason he will get a spanking at home. I'm sure that after a day or two of double spankings he will learn to behave at school."

"How will you know if he's been punished at school," asked Jenny, "I'm sure that he's not going to volunteer that information?"

"Nope, but his body will…don't worry I will know and Tony will learn…I did," Gibbs assured his wife.

"Jethro did Tony get in trouble today?"

"Yep…and to answer your un asked question, yes, I'm going to spank Tony after we put the ponies up," he confirmed as he approached the kids.

"Abby, Tony it is time to put the ponies up. Come with me and I'll show you how to groom them," he said as he led the way to the stables. He showed them where the brushes were and how to brush the ponies and how to clean up and feed and water them. "Tony until your sister gets stronger I expect you to do the watering and to muck out their stables."

"Sure, Pa…I don't mind."

"Tomorrow I'll give you two your first lesson in riding but for now I think that you have learned enough…go on in Abby, Tony I need to talk to you," requested Gibbs as he gave Abby a hug .

"See you later Tony," she said as she skipped home.

Gibbs waited until Abby had entered the house before he turned to face his son. "Tony I had a talk with Mr. Morrow this afternoon. He had nothing but good things to say about you and your sister on your school work…but we think that you aren't getting stimulated enough so starting Monday you will be moved up a grade and will be placed in the sixth grade. I have high hopes that you will excel in that grade," paused Gibbs as he watched Tony's expression.

Tony had schooled his expression not to let on that he got in trouble today. "That's great news, Pa. The fifth grade wasn't holding my attention enough; I always finished ahead of the others," he explained carefully.

"And when you finished ahead of the others you got in trouble by joking around and at the expense of others? Yeah, that I know too, son; that's

one of the clues that Mr. Morrow had that you need to go up a grade."

"You know? How? I know Abby didn't tell you?" asked Tony.

"No Abby didn't tell me even when I asked; all she would say that Mr. Morrow was having a discussion with you. I talked with Mr. Morrow after school today when I observed your tears and butt rubbing."

"Oh!"

"Tony, you aren't the only boy to get in trouble in this manner; I had the same problem that you have…too much time on my hands after lessons and I liked to play around, too. My father implemented a way that soon put a stop to myshenanigans during school and I'm going to use it on you beginning now," explained Gibbs firmly.

"What?" asked Tony as he began to get a sinking sensation?

"For every time you get in trouble at school that result in you being punished I will be giving you a spanking once I get home. It will be a bare bottom over the knee spanking and I won't stop until I feel that you are truly repentant," explained Gibbs as he grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled him towards the only chair in the place.

"Drop your pants and place yourself over my lap," he ordered.

Tony argued "It isn't fair Pa, I didn't know about this condition when I misbehaved today…I don't think that it is fair for you to punish me again when I didn't know."

Gibbs paused to consider his son's request, "that may be true son, but that doesn't get you out of this spanking. As your father it is my right to punish you as I see fit and after talking with Mr. Morrow today and learning that you have been doing this mischief for some time. It seems that Mr. Morrows' lickings haven't been working then it is time that you feel just how hard my hand is…now drop your pants!"

"But my bottom still hurts Pa…I promise I won't do it again, can't you just let it slide this time," Tony continued to argue.

"Nope," and getting tired of Tony's disobedience quickly got up and yanked Tony over to him. He made short work of baring his son's bottom and soon had him shouting and yelling in pain as he brought his hand down over and over on his son's already sore bottom. He kept up the speed and harshness until he had painted Tony's bottom a bright red from waist to knee. He didn't stop until Tony had sobbed his repentance. It was when he heard that Gibbs stopped at once and pulled his son in an all forgiving hug.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This chapter does have the spanking of an adult in it... it happens at the end...be warned!

**Chapter 8**

"I'M SORRY PA…I'M SORRY," sobbed Tony as he dreamed causing Gibbs to try and wake his agent…

"DiNozzo…wake up. It's okay…Tony…wake up," Gibbs said as he tried to reassure his agent….until Tony opened his eyes and threw himself at his boss. "Oh, Pa I'm sorry…I won't misbehave in school again…I promise," he still sobbed as he hadn't truly awoken yet.

"Tony…you're awake," shouted Abby as she bounded in…"why are you crying?" she asked shooting a glare at Gibbs.

"What did you do to him Bossman?"

"Nothing…he was yelling and sobbing…a nightmare maybe and he's still not awake yet," explained Gibbs as he watched his agent slowly wake.

As Tony became more aware of his surroundings he had to finally come to the conclusion that he must have been dreaming. "I was dreaming, Pa…I mean Boss?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so DiNozzo," replied Gibbs as he watched sadness fill his Senior Agent's features, "Why are you so sad?"

"In my dream I had finally found a loving family," Tony revealed mournfully.

"It didn't sound very happy when I arrived…you were sobbing with pain and begging for forgiveness from your father. It kind of reminded me of the last time I had to bust your butt," replied Gibbs as he strived to understand.

"It should…in my dream you had just spanked me for misbehaving in school," remembered Tony.

"The Pa you were referring to was me?" asked Gibbs incredulously.

"Yeah…it surely wasn't my real father…who cares nothing for me and never has…you are the one I always wished had been my father and I guess that in my dream you became him," explained Tony shyly.

"And I was spanking you for your misbehaving during school? Just how old were you in your dream DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"I was twelve and Abby was ten."

"Whoa…I was in your dream, too, Tony?" asked Abby excitedly.

"Yep…and so was Ducky, Director Morrow, McGee, Jenny and to some extent my father. My father was the bad guy in my dream," explained Tony.

"Jenny? Who is Jenny?" asked Abby.

"Jenny was a former partner of mine," replied Gibbs. "DiNozzo, how do you know about Jenny?" he asked pointedly.

"Oops…I looked in your file Boss," admitted Tony, "I was curious about your life before I knew you."

"We'll talk more about this after you have recovered from your dream, but for now continue," ordered Gibbs sternly.

Tony gulped, and had to focus back on his dream to blot out what would happen when he and Gibbs talked later. Tony's stomach decided at that moment to speak alerting everyone that he was hungry.

"Are you hungry DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs smiling.

"Kind of…what's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? Tony its time for supper…you've been sleeping nearly the whole day," cried Abby. "Gibbs said to let you sleep; that you're exhausted and needed the sleep more than food."

"Well, I'm hungry now," admitted Tony.

"You get dressed then come down and we can order take out again," Gibbs said, "but this time let's order something other than pizza."

"Chinese?"

"Okay…and then you can continue with your dream story," promised Gibbs.

Gibbs waited until Tony had finished his meal before asking, "Are you full now, DiNozzo?" and when Tony nodded yes, said, "Well we are ready for the continuation of your dream."

"Well, it started with me and Abby on the Orphan Train heading out west to look for prospective parents. That must have come from that movie we were watching before I fell asleep. I remember Abby being scared that we might be separated and sent to different homes. There was a placing agent, a Mr. Thompson, who was mean to us and eventually sold us to the Vincents. Mr. Vincent resembled my father and was heavy with the strap and switch…his wife was mean, too like one of my father's many wives…they never cared about me…always getting me in trouble with father. Anyhow during one particular incident when Vincent is beating on me the Marshal rides by and rescues us…the Marshal is you, Boss. You take us home and we meet Ducky and his wife Sarah who takes care of us while you and Jenny decide to get hitched and adopt Abby and me. It was happy times then Boss to have a loving family…I wish I could go back to that happy family…even if it meant taking a licking or two…at least I know that I was being punished by someone who had my best interest at heart and wanted me to grow up right. Oh, and McGee was your deputy. That's about it…it was during the spanking that I woke up but you know I would trade all I have if I could go back and be a part of that loving family again," Tony said as the tears began to fall.

Abby and Gibbs just looked at each other at Tony's show of emotion…this was a part of DiNozzo he seldom let out. "Tony, I don't know why we can't be that family now…I know Abby has always treated you like a brother and to me you are the son I have never had. Ducky considers you family as well…he's like the doting grandfather or uncle. He cares that you eat healthier than you do and whenever you are sick he is the fist on the scene to nurse you back to health. McGee looks to you as an older brother and you treat him as the pesky kid brother and to Kate you are the annoying younger brother…that sounds like family to me," explained Gibbs as he pulled the younger man into a hug and whispered in his ear, "if you want a name change I would be honored it you take mine…Anthony D. Gibbs sounds pretty good to me."

Tony just stood there as tears of happiness fell and said, "You know I never did understand why I was left out…Tommy got a new pair of parents when his grandparent won custody and even Tony and Abby in my dream got new and caring parents…I never understood why I was being singled out…but now I've got what they have, too…a loving family, at long last. I would like to have the name of a man that actually loves me…when can we make the change?"

"Anytime you like and then I'll have the son I've always wanted. I have my family at last…in you and Abby and my extended family in Kate, Ducky and McGee but I am very blessed to call them all family," Gibbs emotionally. "And I'm not afraid to bust some butt when it is needed…which if I recall I said something earlier about discussing your tendency to read private and personal files, young man," Gibbs added sternly but with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Dad…Boss….I was just curious," cried an alarmed Tony who began to back slowly away from Gibbs.

"Oh, no…I have witness in Abby; you said that you wouldn't mind getting a licking or two if it meant being a part of a loving and caring family and that I only have your best interest at heart wanting you to grow up right…well that is all I have in mind, son. Just consider this my right as your father to correct a bad habit of yours…Abby this would be a good time for you to go out and pick any flowers you see…your brother is about to get a spanking," instructed Gibbs as he grabbed a stunned Tony and led him into the living room and the first armless chair he saw.

"Yes, Pa," replied Abby flippantly as she made to leave the house, she hadn't gotten very far before she heard the yelling and crying that usually accompanied one of Gibbs' spankings…

"I had better fix an ice pack when I return," she murmured to herself as she spied a flowering bush in the distance and headed for it.

"Owwwww….yeoww….owwwww….Dad, I'm sorry…I won't go…owwww… snooping in…owwwww… your files again…owwwww," promised Tony as he felt Gibbs' hard hand smacking his butt over and over again.

"And I had better not hear of you snooping in any of the other staff's files either…at least not without permission or I will make this spanking feel like love taps," Gibbs' promised as he finished with two very well aimed smacks to Tony's sit spot.

Tony scrambled from his position over Gibbs' lap rubbing his butt with one hand and wiping the tears from his face with the other. "All I did was to read your file Dad…I didn't kill anyone," he said spitefully, "you didn't have to hit so hard."

"If you don't lose that attitude, son, I will show you what a real spanking feels like," Gibbs replied seriously.

Tony only nodded not wanting to trust himself to say something flippant and get in more trouble. Tony looked warily at Gibbs as he moved closer but relaxed when he pulled him into a forgiving hug. "Thanks, Dad."

The End….for now


End file.
